Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is data processing, or, more specifically, methods, apparatus, and products for Enterprise Intelligence (‘EI’) management in an EI framework.
Description of Related Art
Companies and organizations are continually looking new opportunities for revenue growth or cost reduction. In today's environment, clients have plucked the low hanging fruit and are searching for additional opportunities for revenue growth or cost reduction. Companies often fail to make insightful decisions about significant changes in their business and markets. With a wealth of data available, clients need a solid framework to identify and develop these opportunities that are driven by business needs.